¡IN THIS BED WE LAY!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Cuando se junta el deseo, una cama nueva y el chico perfecto, se da rienda suelta a la pasión, aunque esta no sea tan genuina como parezca. One-Shot. Makorra. "Este fic participa en el reto 'Historias de Colchón' deo foro ¡Cometa de Sozin"


**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno este es mi segundo aporte al reto del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin! (Me gustó tanto participar que escribí otro fic) Espero les guste**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
**

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de Colchón" del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!**_

* * *

**In This Bed We Lay  
**

— Un poco más a la izquierda… — decía una chica a dos sujetos que acomodaban una cama matrimonial en el centro de aquella habitación principal, parcialmente vacía. Le echó una mirada desde el marco de la puerta y sonriente exclamó — ¡Ahí está perfecta! Muchas gracias

Los agentes de mudanza se retiraron, no sin antes recibir una propina por parte de la joven, quien los despidió amablemente y después regresó hasta su cuarto.

Todavía le faltaba mucho por acomodar. Ya llevaba casi una semana yendo al colegio en esa nueva ciudad y aún tenía un desastre. Al menos ahora estaba completamente sola, justo como quería.

Inesperadamente, su celular sonó y contestó con rapidez al percatarse que le llamaba su mejor amiga, Asami:

— ¿Ya te llevaron la cama perra?

— Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

— ¡La cama perra!

— ¡Sí, por fin la trajeron! No soportaría dormir otro día en ese maldito catre... –se quejó-

— ¡Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer! Ahora que tienes casa propia podrás hacer fiestas todas las semanas, a las cuales obviamente iré.

— ¡Estás loca! — respondió entre risas.

— Y bien… — continúa Asami — ¿Algo especial ha pasado en tu primera semana de clases? Y por "algo", sabes que me refiero a "alguien"

— Ehm... — titubeó — No, nada

— ¡Mientes! ¡Te conozco perra, confiesa ya!

— Ay… Sí, hay un chico...

— ¡LO SABÍA! — gritó emocionada — ¡Dame detalles!

— Es todo un galán — suspiró con una sonrisa tonta al dejarse caer en su cama, la cual estaba cubierta por un edredón rojo bordado, parecía incluso arreglado a propósito para algún encuentro. Pero para ese momento, sólo se sintió aliviada de su dolor de columna al acostarse en el suave colchón.

Asami andaba ansiosa por escuchar a Korra expresarse sobre ese chico que le atraía de la universidad.

— Su nombre es Mako. ¡Deberías conocerlo! Es tan...

— ¿Sensual?

— Tan...

— ¿Ardiente?

— …

— ¿Violable? — Korra suspira

— Todo eso y mucho más. Es tan perfecto... pero a la vez, tan inalcanzable —termina en un tono algo desanimado

— ¿Porqué?

— Él no es como yo… Se ve que es de buena familia, nunca se fijaría en mí

— No puedes intuir eso... Más bien, invítalo a salir

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Hazlo o yo misma iré y hablaré con él! Aunque... si es tan ardiente como dices, tomaré ventaja y saldré con él primero.

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada a la morena — ¿Sabes qué? No quiero escucharte, estoy cansada.

— Hablamos luego.

Con eso, arroja el celular a la cama mientras sonríe y niega con la cabeza por las locuras de su amiga.

Se levanta y observa sin ganas todo el trabajo que tenía por delante, pero cuando estaba por enfocarse en ello, su imagen se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a ella.

Se observó fijamente. Tenía lindos ojos azul profundo, cabello corto y una figura envidiable.

— Tal vez yo sí pueda gustarle… — se dijo ilusionada

Mordió su labio inferior al pensar en la idea. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con tan solo imaginárselo cerca de ella. Sus ojos dorados la enloquecían, ese color miel tan dulce y encendido como fuego a la vez. También su cabello, su sonrisa y esa característica bufanda que llevaba cada día y despedía olor a perfume varonil.

Estaba profundamente ensimismada por ese chico. ¿Cómo era posible si apenas habían cruzado miradas? No lo sabía, pero fantaseaba con la idea de que él le perteneciera, al menos por una vez.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón mientras seguía pensando. No notó lo cansada que estaba, así que ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Entonces sólo cedió…

Las horas pasaron y el sol estaba ocultándose. De pronto, unos pasos se escuchan por la casa, como si alguien caminara subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la chica. La manija gira y lentamente abren la puerta. El rechinar de la misma no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla.

Unas manos acariciaron los pies descalzos de Korra, los cuales sobresalían del borde de la cama. Como si de un caminito se tratara, fueron subiendo despacio por sus piernas.

Sus ojos dorados la contemplaban dormir plácidamente. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. No creía que se fijaría en alguien como él, pero tenía que tratar de acercarse a ella. Aunque hacerlo de esta manera sería peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se fue aproximando hacia sus labios mientras con su mano levantaba su blusa unida, develando su hermosa anatomía y sus senos cubiertos por dos copas azul profundo, tal como sus ojos. Recorrió su abdomen mientras se inclinaba para besarla con pasión.

Sus labios tibios y deseosos acariciaron los suyos quietos y serenos. Sus labios se rozaban provocativamente. Él la siguió besando mientras pretendía llegar aún más lejos.

Bajó por su abdomen y entremetió su palma por su pantalón. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado por el placer.

A decir verdad, ese sueño que Korra estaba teniendo lucía demasiado real para ser verdad, ¡Alguien la estaba tocando! Así que abrió los ojos y de un respingo observó a un sujeto frente a ella, quien también pareció asustarse por su reacción.

Estaba preparada para gritar, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

— ¡¿MAKO?! ¿QUÉ HACES A...?

— ¡Por favor, no grites! — suplicó con ojos llenos de miedo. Había sido un abusador, pero ahora se sentía terrible por lo que hizo. Bajó la cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo el valor para verla a los ojos — Lo siento, esto no debió pasar... Yo... Mejor me voy — dijo en voz nula sin aún mirarla de frente. Apenado, se levantó para marcharse, pero Korra lo sujetó del brazo en un acto reflejo. Él voltea mirándola sorprendido y ella fija sus ojos en él diciendo:

— No te vayas… Por favor.

Lo dejó sin aliento. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que se quedara?

— No puedo… — dijo, contradictorio a sus impulsos — ¡Soy un monstruo!

— Entonces yo también lo soy — interrumpe de inmediato — porque estaba soñando contigo y estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en mi sueño… Deseaba que estuvieras aquí.

— Pero... ¿Cómo puedes desearme si apenas nos conocemos?

— No lo sé, y no me importa — dijo ella hipnotizada por su mirada. Con sus manos desabotonaba descaradamente la camisa del muchacho hasta descubrir su fornido abdomen, el cual palpó gustosa con ambas manos. La respiración de él también se aceleró al sentir su tacto, lo estaba provocando demasiado. Acto seguido, ella le miró fijamente y añadió — Sólo sé que quiero tenerte bajo mis sábanas.

Dicho esto, lo tomó de la nuca y lo haló hacia ella haciendo que sus labios se encontraran, forzando un beso. El cayó sobre ella en aquel colchón y ambos siguieron besándose apasionadamente. Ella lo despojó de la camisa y él retiró su sostén. Los besos proseguían, las caricias continuaban.

Pronto, él la tomó entre sus brazos y se unió a ella provocándole un fuerte gemido al tiempo que ambos eran cubiertos en la totalidad por esas sábanas.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar un extraño ruido. La chica estaba sudada y sola en aquella habitación. Todo había sido un sueño… Entonces baja la mirada y casi se muere de pena al presenciar que tenía su mano dentro del pantalón, con la cual durante su sueño, se estuvo acariciando involuntariamente.

Entonces se sobresaltó al volver a escuchar ese sonido, ahora era más claro para ella: el timbre.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta notó que seguía siendo de día y al mirar su reloj, confirmó que apenas eran las 2:00 p.m.

Se detuvo detrás de la puerta para arreglarse un poco, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se auto-acariciaba minutos antes, y abrió la puerta todavía preguntándose quién podría ser.

Un susto le vino cuando observó al chico de sus sueños parado frente a ella, sonriéndole con esa cautivadora sonrisa y observándola con esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados. Se puso de todos los colores y trató de disimular.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— ¡MAK...! Hey, tú... — titubeó la chica muy apenada. Él sonrió atontado al verla actuar de esa forma, aunque se preguntaba el por qué — Mako, ¿no? Llevamos una asignatura juntos, creo… Pero dime, ¿qué haces por acá? — al instante, la chica se da un manotón en la frente — ¡Diablos! Disculpa si soné grosera, yo...

— No importa — responde el chico riendo por su torpeza — Korra ¿verdad?

— Sí — sonríe embobada de que supiera su nombre. Pronto el chico sacó unos libros y dijo:

— No fuiste hoy a clases. Nos dividieron en parejas para hacer un proyecto para entregar mañana. Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos armándolo toda la noche... ¿Puedo pasar?

La chica tragó sumamente grueso al escucharlo. Nunca imaginó que esto ocurriera

— Claro... adelante — le respondió con nerviosismo. El chico se adentró y ella completamente emocionada y aún incrédula por lo que estaba pasando, no pudo más que mirar al cielo y agradecerle a los espíritus.

Con eso, cerró la puerta despejando su mente. Lo que tendría que suceder, sucedería. Esta vez no forzaría las cosas. Ese era su chico soñado y quería que fuera perfecto.

Y lo sería... aunque tuviera que faltar a su palabra y forzarlo todo de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer. En realidad este fic era más largo pero tuve que comprimirlo para adaptarlo al límite de palabras, espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero me puedan dejar un pequeño review con sus opiniones. Gracias.**

**Por cierto, gracias a mi sis por ayudarme e inspirarme *0***

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Salu2**


End file.
